


Dirty blood | Sequal to I know

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Series: Impure [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark, Evil, Gay, Hogwarts, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: Harry and Tom, known as Morbaar and Voldemort, have built a world were muggles are no more and mudbloods were bread and their children sold to purebloods to use as they saw fit. These children were not allowed to go to Hogwarts and Lily was one of these girls. Follow the story of Lily, Tom and Harry on their quests.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Impure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Dirty blood | Sequal to I know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second book of my series 'Impure'. Please read 'I know' first to get the best experience.

**Apeirophobia: the fear of eternity.**

**Daily prophet**

**4/3/1960**

Ronald Weasley dead after fighting the dark lords

Ron Weasley was pronounced dead this morning after fighting against the dark lords. This should serve as a warning to those looking to fight against their leaders.

After that, Harry and Tom spent their time destroying all the muggles and building a world were wizards were the only people left and only pure-bloods at that. All mudbloods and half bloods were trapped in cages or dungeons and used by higher class wizards for their needs. For generations they were seen as the leaders.

Until a hundred year later, a girl from an impure family escapes.

**1 0 / 0 7 / 2 0 5 9**

It wasn't unusual for Lily to cry. She would curl into a ball, her pillow case covering her just barely. Lily had turned ten and had gone through the ceremony that all ten year olds went through under this master. This master was immortal and so he wanted pretty girls to live forever with him. All the males that were bred were murdered as there wasn't a marked for them so Lily's master would buy boys and murder them in order to force make horcrux's for the little girls.

"Lily, come here." Ordered Lily's master. Lily stepped forward, pulling her rags around her. Her master handed her a blue dress and ordered her to get changed. She did, ignoring that she didn't have any privacy and followed her master when she was finished. He lead her to a room were there was a boy tied to a chair. He was young, much younger than her. He was covered in head to toe in bruises and lacerations and his hair was stuck to his face with various bodily fluids. His face was stained with tears. "Kill him."

"No, I -" Lily didn't have a choice. A knife was thrust into her hands and she was put under the imperious curse. Lily felt like a puppet, light and will-free. She walked over to the boy who was shaking with fear, screaming. It was clear her master was enjoying seeing what should be an innocent child not do innocent things. Lily stopped in front of him and her master made her tease the knife across the boys skin before stabbing him violently, around thirty times. When the imperious curse was over, Lily began to cry. Her master made her be immortal. Her master was cruel and laughed. He kissed her. 

"You're mine forever, Lily. Mine. You're filthy, dirty blooded and that is what you get for it. A life of hate."

A week later was a dinner party they had every few months. Lily was the girl that her master wanted to display as he thought she was beautiful enough to impress the others and make them wish she was their own. She was happy to be out of her rags but the sadness killing that boy had caused stuck in her mind. 

"Who's this pretty girl? She for sale?" Asked one man, looking her up and down.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it." Said Lily's master, drinking a glass of fire whisky. "She's my favourite. I made her a horcrux as well. You should have seen her horror having to kill that dirty blooded boy. No use for him in this world, better dead!"

Lily felt her eyes starting to tingle. She was embarrassed being talked about like this but all she could do was stare blankly ahead. There were loads of men at the party as woman did not favour boasting about the 'little girls their husbands cheated on them with' and saw dirty blooded girls as nothing more than impurities and filth. There were still those, however, that favoured the light and refused to keep 'impures', but instead thought they were just like any other witch or wizard. 

A man stood in the doorway. His eyes were downcast and he had a sour look on his face as he watched the conversation. When Lily's master was out of sight, the man called Lily over. Lily was scared but she had a feeling that this man was unlike the other men here. She walked over, her blue dress falling behind her like water parting in the sea. 

"Take my hand. I'm going to save you. I promise." What did Lily have to lose? She took the mans hand and he ran, pulling her behind him. Her brown hair whooshed back, away from her eyes. She was scared but if this man would help her she would be free of humiliation. They ran and ran and Lily could hear her master calling after her which made her feet move faster and faster, her legs aching as she had no energy as she was barely ever fed. As soon as he could, the man apparated and Lily felt dizzy and threw up as soon as they came to a stop. She was away from her master and alone in a strange new place with a strange new man. He waved his wand and his appearance changed. "Hello, Lily. Lets get you something to eat.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" Lily said as they walked into the house. It was much different from what Lily had ever seen. It was full of light with large windows and yellow walls. The sofa was comfortable looking and Lily wanted to sit down but didn't know if she was allowed.

"Sebastian Malfoy. I saved you because blood status is bogus. We are all equal. My father always told me so. My grandfather, Draco Malfoy, always feared dark wizards so he lived as one of them. Unlike my family, I'm a hufflepuff." He said calmly, walking towards the kitchen. "Take a seat on the sofa."

"You got to go to Hogwarts? I wish I could go." Lily said, taking a seat. "Thank you."

"You will. You see, I took you here so I could give you a normal life, free of discrimination. So, Lily. Your name is Lily Thomas from a pureblood family in France. Wait, one moment -" He took his wand and flicked it at her. "Say, hello my name is Lily Thomas."

"Hello, my name is Lily Thomas." She said but her voice was slightly different with a hint of French in it. An hour later and Lily was being served a huge helping of stew. It was beautiful, nothing like she had ever eaten before. 

"You're my adopted daughter, alright? I adopted you from France." Said Sebastian. Lily nodded. She was so grateful that he had rescued her.


End file.
